


Flesh and Bone

by misumaru



Category: Togainu no Chi
Genre: Bodily Fluids, Canon-Typical Violence, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 19:58:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9919973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misumaru/pseuds/misumaru
Summary: In Kiriwar's opinion, their little walk with Kau has led to a pretty successful day. So what's Gunji's problem?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Contains mentions of Arbitro/Kau. Big thanks as always to the lovely ldybastet for the beta! :D
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters belong to NitroChiral.

There was a sticky patch of blood clinging to Kau’s hair. Not much, and it was a miracle that there wasn’t more given the state of the room around them, but it was enough that Kiriwar was sure they’d have to endure a screaming fit from their boss once they got back.

Still, Kau was practically pristine compared to the other person in the room. Kiriwar looked over to where his partner was crouched, humming to himself while cleaning his claws off on some guy’s body. Gunji was covered from head to toe in splatters of blood and gore, one of the smears on his chest thick enough to even obscure the dark lines of his tattoo. Kiriwar glanced down at the large bloodstain on his own sleeve in annoyance. Idiot Gunji may be, but maybe he was on to something with that whole wearing red thing. Compared to the rest of him, the hoodie looked completely fine.

Despite the happy scene, Kiriwar wasn’t sure that Gunji was completely satisfied. There was an irritated edge to the hum, a pitch that set Kiriwar’s teeth on edge. Not that he could see what the problem was – by their standards, it had been a pretty good day.

They’d been taking Kau out for a walk, letting him stretch his legs and get some air while Arbitro readied a new acquisition for purchase, when he’d caught scent of a fake tag. More than one, it turned out, as Kau’s sensitive nose had led them to a cramped basement where a small gang were sat playing cards amongst boxes of obviously fake tags. Kiriwar was pretty sure most of them shit themselves when they looked up and realised just who was on their doorstep. He’d just stood back and let Gunji get to work, holding Kau’s leash and shielding him from the worst of it as blood and limbs went flying. Not that he didn’t get _any_ action – anyone lucky enough to somehow crawl as far as the door earned a crack on the skull from Mitsuko as their reward. All in all, a good day’s work. If he could figure out how to convince Gunji to carry all the boxes back, anyway.

So what was the idiot’s problem? Kiriwar patted Kau on the head, taking care not to smear any more blood in his hair, and left him sitting sniffing at one of the bodies as he walked over to Gunji then planted a well-aimed kick up his backside. “Hey! What crawled up your ass and died?”

“What the fuck, old man?” Gunji yelped and tipped forward, nearly falling face first onto the corpse he was playing with and only managing to save himself at the last second by jamming a claw into its chest. With lightning speed he was on his feet, the same claw held precariously close to the underside of Kiriwar’s chin. “You wanna start something?”

“Not really.” Kiriwar lightly pushed the offending claw aside with Mitsuko. Better safe than sorry. “So what’s wrong with you? You’re normally yelling about how you’re hungry and want to go back by now.”

“Yeah, but these guys weren’t much fun…” Gunji aimed a kick at the body he’d been abusing, making its head loll to the side.

That was all? Kiriwar would have laughed, if it wasn’t for the very real threat of a pair of claws being introduced to his eyeballs. At least it was easily fixed… 

“So we go find someone else to play with.” His eyes flicked briefly towards the table where their victims had been playing cards not too long ago. Now there was an idea… It looked pretty sturdy, enough to hold at least some of their weight, and while the thought of going out and cracking a few more skulls did appeal, the boxes of tags were more than enough proof they’d done their share of work for the day. And Kiriwar could think of another, equally enjoyable way to pass the rest of their patrol. “Or I can give you a workout right here. What d’ya say?”

“Hmmm… You’d better make it worth it, old man.”

“Same to you, brat.” Kiriwar leaned in and dragged a sharp tooth over the cleanest part of Gunji’s neck, feeling his pulse flutter in response. Yeah, a fuck would be just the thing right now.

Kiriwar half-walked, half-dragged Gunji over to the table and shoved him face down on the surface, sending tags flying everywhere. Mitsuko was treated far more gently, propped up carefully against one of the table legs. The table creaked a little under its increased load, but didn’t seem likely to collapse any time soon. Just as well – Kiriwar had no intention of stopping half-way, even if it meant Gunji ended up on the floor. Once the brief scrabble to get various zippers and buckles undone was finished, Kiriwar took his time stroking himself to full hardness. Why rush? They had plenty of time, and as irritating as Gunji could be, his toned arse made for a pretty good view.

He spat on his fingers and started to slide them between Gunji’s spread cheeks, ready to finally get in there, when Gunji started to laugh. He paused, removed his fingers, and waited for Gunji to stop before trying again, only for Gunji to open his big mouth and laugh even harder.

“What the fuck’s so funny?”

“The dog… The dog’s…” Gunji dissolved into howls of laughter once again, so Kiriwar peered round the side of the table to find Kau licking at Gunji’s hand. Damn it, he’d forgotten all about the dog, hadn’t he? He wasn’t sure why Gunji found it so funny, but who the hell knew what went on in that idiot’s mind.

Kau cowered slightly as he approached and Kiriwar made to yank Kau’s lead and pull him away, then thought better of it. Grinning, he pulled one of his gloves off instead and held his fingers out to Kau’s mouth. “You want some too, huh? Then suck on these.”

“Papa’s gonna get angry…”

“Like the pup can tell him.” Kau made a rasping noise around his fingers, as if in agreement. “Besides, it’s not like I’m making him suck my cock.”

That _would_ get him killed, after all.

Kau’s tongue was soft and wet against Kiriwar’s fingers, and, not unsurprisingly, skilled. Arbitro did like to make sure his pets were well-trained, after all. Kiriwar let him suck for a good while, making sure his fingers were thoroughly soaked before pulling them out of Kau’s mouth and gently shooing him away again. 

“You don’t mind a little dog spit?”

“Fuck it, I don’t care. Just hurry up and get in me!”

“If you say so…” Kiriwar crooked his fingers and started to slide them into Gunji’s arse again, letting Kau’s spit mix with his own. All the while, Gunji grumbled and fidgeted underneath him, telling Kiriwar to hurry up and just fuck him, even as Kiriwar’s fingers twisted and probed inside him, until Kiriwar snarled and pulled his fingers out abruptly. He made Gunji wait one last time, spitting in his hand and making sure his cock was covered in a generous coating of saliva before he finally thrust inside. It was slow going – Gunji was tight and he hadn’t had prepped anywhere near as much as he needed to thanks to the constant complaining, but Gunji liked a little pain, didn’t he? He set up a punishing pace and focused on how good the tight heat felt around his cock, the little half-pained, half-aroused whimpers Gunji made every time he pulled out and pushed back inside. A pace that made Gunji grip at the edge of the table for support, even as it thumped and shuddered against the floor and Kiriwar held onto hips hard enough to leave bruises lasting for days. That was the good thing about Gunji – unlike a lot of the Line-addicted losers they ran into, he actually had the stamina to keep up with him. Kiriwar could ride him as hard as he liked and didn’t have to worry about breaking him too soon. As they came, Gunji’s yells were so loud, Kiriwar was pretty sure anyone walking by would have heard them. Not that anyone would be stupid enough to come investigate…

He pulled his cock out with a wet squelch and very carefully zipped himself back up. That had been a pretty satisfying fuck. Hell, Kiriwar was surprised the table was still standing at the end of it.

“Heh, looks like the little guy enjoyed the show.”

Kiriwar looked up to see Kau sitting in front of them, a tell-tale flush on his cheeks and legs rubbing together in an agitated way. Great, how were they supposed to walk him back like that? Then again, maybe it’d give him the excuse he needed to make Gunji do some work. He smacked Gunji on his still exposed arse, making him yelp.

“Get up. We’re heading back. You take the boxes, I’ll take the dog.”

Of course, Gunji started to whine right away. “Do we have to take all of them? They’re heavy!”

Kiriwar hauled Kau up over his shoulder, taking care not to touch anything that might make the boy accidentally come. It’d be fun explaining _that_ one to the boss, after all. 

“…Leave one box.”

“Huh? Why?”

“Because. Someone’ll come pick it up. And then we’ll have someone new to play with tomorrow…” Kiriwar’s grin was truly terrifying to behold.

It had, after all, been a pretty good day. Fake tags and a ready and willing playmate – what more could Arbitro ask of them? Maybe they’d get to dodge that screaming fit after all…


End file.
